


Roses are Red...

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: Phoebe would like to become better acquainted with Sibella





	Roses are Red...

"So.....what kind of books do you enjoy?" asked Sibella, awkwardly rearranging herself on the loveseat, trying to make herself look like she belonged amongst the elegant parlor room in a manner that was far more obvious than she thought.

Phoebe peered up from her book and from behind her reading glasses wordlessly examined the blonde woman. 

Behind all the artifice, pink lace, and painfully boring smalltalk there was something truly compelling about this woman. Phoebe did not care about how Sibella dressed or how she kept up with the latest trends, and honestly Phoebe coudn't tell if Sibella truly did either. 

Phoebe wanted to skip all pleasantries and begin to try and solve the mystery of what beautiful thoughts were hiding behind those eyes. Sibella's eyes were absolutely captivating. She wanted to truely get to know this woman, this woman who was clever and cunning and still felt the need to be a charlatan who claimed to be so much less than she was. 

and so Phoebe engaged in conversation with this woman whos beauty really could drive a person to do nearly anything. 

"Tell me, Miss Hallward," Phoebe began, "are you familiar with the poetry of Sappho?"

**Author's Note:**

> im not a writer i dont know what im doing here i dont even know when sappho became associated with wlw shit im sorry


End file.
